Quiero estar un poco más así
by blue kirito
Summary: Un pequeño instante en la vida de una pareja y su hijo.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un pequeño instante en la vida de una pareja y su hijo.**

 **Aladdin x Judal**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. Quiero estar un poco más así.**

 **.**

Judal mira en el ropero, saca una prenda, no le gusta y la lanza a la cama. Coge otra con el mismo resultado, una más y no es distinto.

-¡Maldita sea!

Grita furioso al fallo veintiséis. La puerta de su habitación se abre un minuto más tarde.

-¿Qué ocurre Judal-kun?-Aladdin con un pequeño en brazos al que alimenta con una mamila.

-Sucede que soy un asqueroso cerdo al que nada le queda. El embarazo y posterior parto me dejó aguado de todos lados.

-Je je je.

-Tu estúpida risita me pone de peor humor. Desgraciado enano, tenías que preñarme. Ya te hubiera querido ver en mi lugar, seguro te pones a llorar como bebé.

Su hijo le miro.

-Nah ni pongas esa cara que bien que casi me partes al salir. Y no satisfecho con eso me muerdes cada que te alimento y ni dientes tienes. Eres un animal, duele mucho.

-Je je je je.

-¿Por qué estas de tan buen humor? Normalmente me gritas Judal-kun esto o lo otro cuando hablo así en frente de la bola de baba.

-Porqué sé que lo quieres mucho. Que no se te olvide que soy un magi como tu y puedo ver el color de tu rukh. Además, anoche te escuché cantarle.

-¡¿Estabas despierto?! ¡Me lleva!

-No al principio. De hecho solo oí un fragmento. Tienes una voz hermosa, muy distinta a cuando hablas.

-Y luego el patán soy yo.

-Je je je, ¿qué te digo? Contigo siempre seré sincero. Y por eso, ten confianza-se acercó y le besó sorpresivamente-Eres igual o más apuesto que el día en que te conocí. Lo que te pongas te sentará de maravilla. Es más, ¿qué te parece dar un paseo? Tiene varias semanas que diste a luz y rara vez sales del palacio.

-Me da flojera. Nueve meses cargando eso-le señaló-agotan a cualquiera.

-Más bien eres perezoso.

-Hijo de tu...-le interrumpió con otro beso-Ey para el carruaje. Apenas me hiciste un chamaco y ya quieres otro.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Pues esta vez lo cargas tu.

-No fui yo el que practicó magia prohibida en su cuerpo.

-Ya te agarrare descuidado. Espera y verás-sonrió de lado.

-Me alegra ver que no has perdido el ánimo. ¿Y bien? ¿Vienes?

-No y te jodes.

-Bueno. Entonces te dejo un rato a Judal Jr. Alibaba-kun me invitó a un burdel.

-Ah, con razón tan alegre. Ya me parecía extraño que me invitaras a divertirme.

« _-Pero si lo hago a cada rato pero o no tienes ánimos o me ignoras._ »

-Pues ya te fregaste porque ahora vamos a donde se me dé la gana.

-¡Genial! Y de todos modos siempre es así. No por nada Jr. tiene tu nombre.

-Si realizé todo el trabajo, lo mínimo que puede hacer es reverenciarme con su existencia.

-Pero tu si te pasaste. Es idéntico a ti, lo único que heredó de mí fueron los ojos.

-Ya ni me digas, que mirada más tonta.

-Pues no dijiste lo mismo la última vez que bailaste...

-¡Ya cállate! Ah, no sé que me pasa contigo. Me desconozco completamente. ¡Mira que dejar que me cogieras! ¡Se supone que fuera al revés!

-¿Entonces no te gusta?

-¡Ese no es el punto!

-Que bueno porque de todos modos no tenía planeado cambiar de rol.

-¡Me irritas!

-Mmm, hoy estas un poco más sensible. Te hace falta aire fresco.

-Ya pues, por segunda vez que si; pero tu te llevas al mocoso.

-¡Por supuesto!

De pronto el infante comenzó a llorar. Aladdin lo alzó a la altura de su rostro y sonrió.

-Alguien quiere un cambio.

Le depositó en la cama, retiró el pañal que tiró al cesto y limpió cuidadosamente con una toalla húmeda.

-¡Argh que lento!

En segundos el bebé ya estaba listo y perfumado.

-Vaya, te estas volviendo bueno.

-Después de quien sabe cuantas repeticiones algo de experiencia tenía que ganar. Ahora toma la mochila con sus cosas y vámonos antes de que me arrepienta.

...

Si, Judal es el oráculo voluntarioso que da a respetar, aunque algunas veces se cuestiona que tan cierto es ese pensamiento.

« _-El enano me convence de hacer lo que normalmente no. Darle un hijo definitivamente no estaba en mis planes y salir hoy mucho menos. Pero ahí voy, como idiota_ , _tomado de su mano, seguramente con una sonrisa ridícula y para variar cargando al mocoso que este debería traer._ »

-¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda Judal-kun?

-¿Con quién crees que hablas? Si antes lo hice. El que ya no esté en mí panza es irrelevante. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿a dónde vamos? Ya ni me dejaste elegir.

-¿A dónde imaginas?

-Creí que al mercado, la plaza o algo por el estilo.

-Oh no. Soy consciente de que las multitudes no van contigo, además podría abrumarte luego de tanto tiempo encerrado.

-Si lo que te preocupa es que pueda asesinar a alguien...

Aladdin negó.

-No quiero que te hagas daño. Este es nuestro primer paseo en familia. Jr y yo salimos con frecuencia pero no es lo mismo, nada lo es sin ti.

-¿Es un tipo de juego mental o algo por el estilo?-arqueó una ceja.

-Je je je. Conoces la respuesta de sobra. Aún con tu mal carácter y extrañas aficiones te amo, me tienes por completo bajo tu dominio. ¿Qué me hiciste?

-Ah enano. Es lo que me pregunto todas las mañanas cada que me veo al espejo y observo mis labios curvados. Es ridículo pero no me parece que esté del todo mal. ¿Sabes? Tenía miedo de tener un hijo. Al Thamen me convirtió en una basura. Pero a tu lado, tengo la seguridad de que todo saldrá bien. ¿Por qué?

-¿El amor quizá?

-Nah. Que menso, ya me esperaba algo así. Mejor guarda silencio y haz lo que mejor te sale.

-¿Uh?

-Bésame.

-Bueno.

-¿Cuándo te negarás pervertido?

-Jamás je je je.

-Ay de ti como me hagas otro hijo. Espérate un par de años y ya veremos.

Aladdin sonrió. Pasados diez minutos arribaron a una pequeña colina con un árbol de durazno. Se sentaron a su sombra y llegados a cierto punto Judal se tiró en el regazo de Aladdin que acariciaba con la mano libre su cabello, mientras en la extremidad contraria cargaba al fruto de su amor que ahora duerme.

-Eres increíble enano.

-¿Eh?

-Solo tu me haces bajar la guardia de esta manera. Todo se da tan natural. Levanté laberintos, guíe candidatos, llevé a la gloria a todo un imperio y...momentos como este son los que le dan sentido a mi vida. Pero como le digas a alguien mi debilidad te mato.

-No es debilidad. Estoy seguro de que irías hasta el fin del mundo por protegernos a Jr y a mi, yo haría lo mismo.

El sacerdote abrió los ojos y le miró curioso con el rabillo.

-¿Serias capaz de asesinar a alguien que me hiciera daño? Nah, eres un mago de la creación y...

Los zafiros no demuestran un ápice de duda. Tan varonil y confiable que hasta su silencio le seduce. Ahora que cae en cuenta el hijo de Solomon es más del tipo que se sienta a escuchar paciente cuanta queja le escupa y nunca se molesta por ello. Una onda de calor recorre cada poro de Judal que se estremece involuntariamente.

-Enano...

-¿Si?

-Hazme tuyo aquí y ahora.

-¡¿Cómo crees?! No quiero que Jr nos vea. Será por la noche en nuestra alcoba mientras Kouen-ojisan lo cuida un rato.

-Ese chivo y su curiosidad. Como si nunca hubiera visto un bebé. Pues ya qué. Pero tendrás que usar tu magia porque no daré un...paso más-se entregó a Morfeo.

El más joven sonrió y miró el especular paisaje que el mundo le ofrece para luego deleitarse con sus tesoros durmientes.

« _-Nos iremos en un rato, quiero estar un poco más así._ »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Oh me recontragusta tanto esta pareja para escribir que estoy segura de que no es normal pero bueh~ como si no fuera evidente mi obsesión con Aladdin. Oh la vida tiene muchos momentos, buenos y malos pero es tan hermosa! Me hace muy feliz, como no tienen idea compartir lo que hago del manga que más amo y con compañeros de vicio que le aprecian al igual que yo. Puede que Ohtaka-sama le haya dado fin a la historia. Pero Magi es grande, me enseñó muchas cosas y me gusta creer que me convirtió en una mejor persona. Aladdin me llevó de la mano para quitarme ese terror de escribir, que es lo que más me gusta en la vida. Si lo hago o no bien ese ya es otro cuento XD. Por esas y muchas más razones para mi es tan eterno como los granos de arena en el desierto (? Seguro son un buen :) je je je ahí se ven! Hasta otra!**

 **-Onesan! Me llegó lo que dijiste-aunque no puso atención-¡Te invito a dar un paseo en la espalda de Ugo-kun!**

 **-Epale enano infiel. Como te largues no hay sexo ni caricias o besos en un mes.**

 **-Uh~**

 **-Así que mueves tu culo para la habitación o...**

 **-Ya estoy ahí~.**

 **-En tu cara vieja. Es mío y nadie me lo quita. Je.**

 **Pero Judal descubrirá que los polvos mágicos en el jugo de manzana y un botellazo a él pueden hacer maravillas~ . El que ríe al último ríe mejor ju ju ju :3.**


End file.
